Springs are used in myriad applications and environments. Different kinds of springs have different loading characteristics, including different force curves, elastic deformation limits and plastic deformation limits. Certain applications have strict loading requirements over the operative range of the spring, and accordingly require a spring with fairly precise tolerances under light and heavy loads.
For example, a knee brace can be designed to provide an assistive force that helps the user to extend their knee. Many individuals suffer from knee problems, often due to a prior knee injury. Some such problems can significantly affect mobility and/or the ability to support the injured person. While corrective measures such as exercise and physiotherapy, or in more serious cases surgery, can assist in correcting or partially alleviating some knee problems, there remains a need in many cases for knee support and extension augmentation.
Particularly where there has been ligament damage, for example a tear or strain in the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL), medial collateral ligament (MCL) or lateral collateral ligament (LCL), a knee brace can be used to both provide support and enhance extension strength, and thus reduce the load on the injured knee. Conventional knee braces that provide active assistance to knee extension are designed to yield when the knee is flexed, loading a torsion spring or compression spring in the process. The spring is loaded when the user bends their leg, and when extending their leg the spring unloads applying a force that augments the extension action. This also helps to support the user and prevent collapse if the injured knee buckles.
However, conventional springs do not provide sufficient force to significantly enhance knee extension or resist buckling of the knee. Additionally, a brace for a limb can be designed to provide a specific force profile or ‘force curve’ over the range of motion of the user's limb, and it is important to maintain a consistent force curve over the thousands of cycles that such a brace is likely to be used, which can be difficult to achieve using conventional springs.
Hydraulic compression springs, commonly known as “liquid die springs”, are known for use in the tool and die industry. In a liquid die spring a piston compresses a liquid to load the spring, and the potential energy of the spring is released when the compressive force is removed from the piston.
Liquid die springs have a very low compression ratio and a smooth force curve, making them well suited for short-stroke, highly linear applications such as tool and die machinery. However, a significantly longer stroke is required for applications such as knee braces, and this is problematic given the forces Forcing the piston into the spring can be equivalent to applying up to a 1500 lb end load on a 0.125″ steel rod that is more than an inch long. The piston will buckle unless it is very carefully guided, which can damage or destroy the piston, the seal, or both.